ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Tree Friends: The Movie
Happy Tree Friends 2 is an upcoming 2017 American 3D computer-animated adventure film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is based on the Happy Tree Friends series and the sequel to the 2012 film Happy Tree Friends. It was directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly. Original voices from the first film— Andy Samberg, Demi Lovato, Jack McBrayer , Salli Saffioti, Danny Pudi, Michelle Rodriguez, Scarlett Johansson, Tituss Burguess, Kate McKinnon, Josh Gad, Keegan-Michael Key and Jonquil Goode —returned for the sequel, with Joe Manganiello replacing Jason Sudeikis as Splendid. New additions to the cast include Tony Hale as an optimistic beaver named Johnny, Ellie Kemper as an energetic squirrel named Sprinkle and Erin Fitzgerald as a gentle rabbit named Cleo. Cast * Andy Samberg as Cuddles * Demi Lovato as Giggles/Cub * Jack McBrayer as Toothy/Handy * Salli Saffioti as as Petunia (credited as Celeste Henderson) * Danny Pudi as Nutty * Michelle Rodriguez as Flaky * Scarlett Johansson as Sniffles * Tituss Burguess as Lumpy * Kate McKinnon as Willow * Josh Gad as Russell * Keegan-Michael Key as Pop * Jonquil Goode as Lammy * Joe Manganiello as Splendid * Tony Hale as Johnny * Ellie Kemper as Sprinkle * Erin Fitzgerald as Cleo Trivia * Jack McBrayer, Salli Saffioti, Kate McKinnon, Scarlett Johansson, Josh Gad and Erin Fitzgerald use voices from other movies. (Jack uses his Clumsy Smurf voice for Toothy, Salli uses her Cleo de Nile voice for Petunia, Kate uses her Stella voice for Willow, Scarlett uses her Ash voice for Sniffles, Josh uses his Chuck voice for Russell and Erin uses her Spectra Vondergeist voice for Cleo) * Unlike the web series, the film has no blood or gore. * Just like the first film, the characters wear their human form clothes. * Just like the first film, Handy has no amputated hands. * Russell wears a jacket, which was not seen in the web series or the first film. * Cuddles also wears a jacket, however it was not seen in the web series. * Russell also wears a boot, this could mean that only the film made him more of a pirate. * All green characters weren't present like the first film. * Like the first film, Flaky has lesser dandruff than in the series. * Like the first film, Nutty does not sport a lazy eye. B-roll Quotes Andy Samberg (playing Cuddles) * "Even from two more minutes." * "DON'T TOUCH ON THAT!" * "I'm so happy." * "Where are we." Demi Lovato (playing Giggles) * "Cool." * "Sorry." * "This is so cute." Jack McBrayer (playing Toothy) * "OH MAN!" * "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" * "I'm dead!" * "He is going to fall!" * "It's not over!" Salli Saffioti (playing Petunia) * "Maybe he's not from." * "He, had, a new, case?" * "Wrong character try again." * "I called cat?" * "I'M NOT LONELINESS, I'M GOOD!" Gallery Movie Cuddles.png Movie Giggles.png Movie Toothy.png Movie Handy.png Movie Petunia.png Movie Nutty.png Category:Movies Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Films Category:2017 Category:Sequels Category:Computer-animated Category:3D Category:Adventure Category:Sony Pictures Animation